Known methods for erection of prefabricated modular deck of viaducts, motorway flyovers and the like are based on using cranes of high carrying capacity. The methods have drawbacks:
installation and operation of the cranes require large space. As a result, erection process is extremely difficult in cramped areas; PA1 erection of the deck along or across existing roads hinders the traffic; PA1 high carrying capacity cranes used for the erection are expensive. PA1 completely assembled module is delivered from an assembly site to the site of erection by trailer with moveable (up and down) platform, PA1 the trailer is positioned such that the module is located directly above the foundation where it should be installed, and PA1 the module is set on the projected place by downing the trailer's platform.
It is also known the method for erection by launching, broadly used for construction of modular plants. The modules have huge sizes and weight up to 1500-2000 t. The erection process is performed as following:
Neither large space for erection nor expansive cranes are required. However, this method isn't used for erection of viaducts and motorway flyovers because it isn't adopted to specifics of these structures and there is no equipment for performing the method if modules are highly elevated above the ground.